


Unpredictable

by Seathesilverlining (untilweseeawingshot)



Series: 2093 [10]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, IR Next Gen, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Scott is a good uncle, Tracy Grandchildren, Uncle Scott, but not really, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/Seathesilverlining
Summary: Scott's been raising kids for years and it shows
Relationships: Brains (Thunderbirds)/Virgil Tracy, Scott & His Niece, Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Scott Tracy
Series: 2093 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Unpredictable

It was a big brother instinct that had led him right to her. She was so much like her dad it was unbelievable.

She was slightly out of sight but years of dealing with Virgil mean he knew just where she would have sequestered herself, she found just as much comfort in that ‘Bird as his little brother always had.

Marie was still in her flight suit but wearing a big red flannel shirt over it, sat with her legs hanging off of Thunderbird Two’s right wing, and a cup of what was probably hot chocolate – if he knew his niece as well as he thought he did – in her hands.

Scott sighed as he began the climb up the giant green ship to join her, after today he knew it wouldn’t be of any use to ask her to come down. Thank Brains for magnetic boots and gecko gloves.

“Please leave me alone Uncle Scott.” Marie sighed herself as he sat down beside her.

But he ignored her request and sat next to her in silence instead, trying his best just to be a comforting presence.

“Is Arthur okay?” She asked quietly after a few moments.

“He’s fine, he’s going to have a headache in the morning, and maybe for the next couple of days but he’s okay.”

“It’s all my fault…” She swung her legs a little, still refusing to look at him.

“Marie, you couldn’t have predicted that beam was going to fall. None of us could have.”

“I should have made Arthur wait while I went on ahead to scope out.”

“Hey, I’ve just said none of us saw that coming. He asked to go on ahead. You made sure he had his helmet on before he did, I heard you, and because of that he’s only got a concussion instead of something much worse.”

“Still should have been me instead,” She muttered. “I’m the older one, I’m supposed to protect him from getting hurt. That’s part of my job.”

Now she sounded like him. “Don’t do that to yourself.”

“But it’s true!”

“Protecting Arthur from the unpredictable, protecting anyone from the unpredictable by wishing yourself in their place instead is not part of your job. We rescue, we save, we help. If you focus on the what if’s you’re going to drive yourself insane. Believe me,” Scott sighed. “I know.”

“I should have done better.”

“You couldn’t have done better, it was an accident. You did so well today, you and Arthur both did, don’t let a small incident like this make you think otherwise. There’s always going to be injuries, whether to ourselves or someone we love, it’s just an unfortunate part of the job. Trust me, I would know, the amount I’ve seen through the years. But today wasn’t anything life threatening.”

“But it could have been.”

“Don’t do that to yourself either.” Scott told her shaking his head. “It’s not worth it, Arthur is fine, you’re both fine. We got the better scenario so don’t dwell on possible darkness.”

“It’s hard not to…” Marie said quietly.

“I know,” Scott reached out and put an arm around her. “I know it’s difficult, been there with your dad and all of your other uncles, even your Aunt Kayo and Aunt Penny. All you can think about is what if you’d done just one little thing different, what if it had been you instead of them, you might even wish that it had been…” Marie looked up at him as she leaned into the offered embrace. “Life is messy, it’s complicated and unpredictable, and all we can do is go with it. We can’t control or engineer every aspect, that would make it pretty boring, and we’d all certainly be out of a job.” She laughed a little at that. “What I’m trying to say and failing a little I think; is that you did good today, you go above and beyond and do good every day just doing this job. Don’t let one small incident get you down. You can do this, I know you can.”

They sat together in silence for a little while longer until Marie spoke.

“Thank you Uncle Scott.”

She balanced her cup between her knees and wrapped her arms around him to give him the best hug she could in their current position.

“No problem kiddo,” He hugged her tightly in return. “Anytime.”


End file.
